


Driven to Distraction

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “Nicky.”“Yes, love?”Joe keeps looking at the same spot in his book. He must have reread that sentence a dozen times by now. “If you want something, you only need ask.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 510





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nickyjoe sideblog, [monicashipsnickyjoe](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com). My main blog is [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come say hi or prompt if you want :)
> 
> The prompt for this fic was "Small peck, pause, then a passionate kiss" from [this prompt list](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com/post/625028790188408833).

Joe sits up in bed. Leaning against the headboard, he has a book open in his lap. He’s not reading it though, Nicky’s noticed. He hasn’t turned a page in at least five minutes.

Nicky’s beside him, stretched out. His shirt rides up at the waist. His arm’s bent at the elbow, hand tucked comfortably between his head and the pillow. He’s watching the bow of Joe’s lips quirk upward, waiting for the moment Joe will stop glancing and look outright at the bare skin at his hip.

“Nicky.” It sounds like an admonishment but Nicky is one hundred percent certain that if he pushed his shirt back down, Joe would make a noise like a whine. He almost does so, to prove himself right, but decides against it. He loves all of Joe’s sounds, but he has more in mind for tonight than to elicit only one.

“Yes, love?”

Joe keeps looking at the same spot in his book. He must have reread that sentence a dozen times by now. “If you want something, you only need ask.”

“Oh?” Nicky rolls onto his side. He noses at the underside of Joe’s jaw. Joe’s eyes close. The book finds its way to the side of the bed. Nicky takes advantage of the new empty space and leans further. “I thought I was asking. Perhaps you weren’t listening.”

“Perhaps not,” Joe says, strained.

Nicky smiles against Joe’s cheek. He reaches up and tangles his fingers into the curls of Joe’s hair. “Let me ask a different way.”

With Nicky’s gentle guidance, Joe tilts his head toward him.

Nicky presses their lips together - soft, chaste - and then stops.

Joe looks at him, at his lips, his cheek, his nose, his eyes. His hand slides over the slip of Nicky’s exposed skin at his waist. His fingers tuck up under Nicky’s shirt.

It takes everything in Nicky to wait and watch, when all he wants to do is plunge into this man. But he’s set his mind to this, and he’ll hold off all night if he has to before -

Joe makes a tiny whining sound from the back of his throat.

It’s exactly what Nicky wanted.

Nicky finds Joe’s mouth again and lets himself go. He licks his way past Joe’s lips. Joe claws at his back, tugging him closer, impossibly close, until Nicky’s entirely on top of Joe and the rest of the world fades away.

Later, sated and tired and immeasurably happy, Nicky plants a soft kiss to Joe’s bare chest and confesses, “I’m sorry I interrupted your reading.”

Carding his fingers through Nicky’s hair, Joe stops to laugh. “I hadn’t read a page since you laid down beside me.”

Nicky smiles. He was there thirty minutes before making his move. “If you wanted something,” Nicky says, “you only needed to ask.”

With a contented hum, Joe moves his hand again, massaging gently at the back of Nicky’s neck. “Perhaps I wanted to see what you would do.”

“I hope I did not disappoint you.”

“Impossible,” Joe says, like a declaration of love.

Nicky lowers his head to Joe’s chest. He closes his eyes. He’ll be asleep in a moment, feels it at the edge of his thoughts, but first he says, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
